


As the Light Fades

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: Inspired by the pics of SA that Sam and Cait posted on instagram today.





	

We raced for the light, like two kids on bikes in the height of summer, desperate for one more hour before our parents called us home. Cape Town had become our neighborhood, and the Audi, our Schwinn’s.

I had spent the day watching the sheer water of the pool, shimmer off her body, the droplets streaming along her skin like strips of wax, trailing a line down the stick, rolling over the curves and grooves of her body until they evaporated against her heat.

We had made love in the morning, with the wind blowing the sheers across our bodies, the Cape Town sunrise slowly revealing our nakedness to the world. Our climax came in unison, as the cool morning air tickled our skin.

We had drifted languidly by the pool, our lounge chairs pushed together as I gave into the quiet.  With every weekend, thus far, spent in the mountains or at the gym, I had been ordered to relax. With a wicked smile and an appearance of her womanly whiles, I was more than happy to be brought to my knees.

Her back to me, she turned her head, and with a smile and a wiggle of her bottom in her silky white panties, she rose her hands to the sky. I watched as the yellow dress she chose, slowly stole her naked body from my eyes. I was jealous of the fabric and its delicate touch grazing her skin. But with little time to waste, I took her by the hand, and lead her out to her carriage for the evening.

The wind and the sun enveloped us, lighting the way as it glided us along our path. We had kept the music off, enjoying the therapeutic whistling of the passing breeze.

Her hand felt small, fragile, in mine. The callouses from the weights, scraping across her fingers as I held it within my grasp. I brought her fingers to my lips, kissing them, enjoying the moment. Enjoying my life.

She is light, and any darkness I may have held inside me, was broken apart and scattered into tiny pieces across a tiled floor, the moment she held my face to hers, kissing my lips softly, declaring her love for me. She had taken my hand, then, and made love to me in a way I never knew existed. Made my body ache and rejoice in her embrace. I was a man to her. I was a man _for_ her. Gone were the days of bed-hopping and childish ways. I would make her proud of me. Proud to be a part of me. And in her pride, is where I would find my own.

I glanced down her body, the yellow dress dancing in the chaos of the wind. She grinned and nodded her head forward.

Steady Heughan. You’re driving, mate.

We awaited the sunset through whirls of dust and cries from the passing cars. I rested heavily against the car frame, her back pressed tightly against my chest, as we watched the sun’s glow descend into the ocean. The wind wept around us, and with feet firmly on the ground, it took us away. In that setting sun, we were lovers. Nothing more, and nothing less. I rested my head upon her shoulder, pulling her in tighter, her body sinking into mine. With her hair whipping to and fro, I kissed behind her ear, feeling her pulse speed up, and her fingers relax in mine.

There is a kind of sadness to a sunset. As the light fades, it seems to take a piece of you with it. The happiness and peace you felt as the pink and purple hues painted the skies, gets pulled beneath the waves, never to break the surface again.

There is no sunset ever the same. Such is our love. I had thought I had loved before. But nothing stole me away as she did. Nothing made my body ache, the way hers did, when we were parted. She was always my first thought before my eyes even looked upon the morning glow; and the last one that would steal me away into sleep.

Our love was a single, never-ending sunset. No other could be the same.

With a heavy sigh, we said goodnight to the light. I took off my over-shirt and wrapped it around Caitriona’s shoulders, as she turned in my embrace. I hugged her close, closing my eyes, feeling her breath against me. Her hands lowered, delving into the back pockets of my jeans.

I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to push her body across the hood of the car, her skin naked against the heated metal. I wanted to dive between her thighs and have cries of my name from her lips, carried off with the wind. I would claim her body and to hell with all those that passed us by. She would push her hands up under my shirt, and drag her nails across my nipples, calling me forth, and our passion would paint the stars in brilliant colours of pink and blues and it would be us that would slowly fade from sight as the light would, once again, claim the land from darkness, across the Earth.

But with a shiver and sigh, I was pulled from my thoughts. I kissed her lips, lingering in her sweetness, before guiding her back into the car.

She undressed before me, in the bungalow. The dress pooled around her ankles and the panties, with a flick of her foot, were sent flying across the room. She giggled in euphoric bliss, taking my hand and undressing me. I did not help her. She earned every inch of my nakedness as I let her peel away my clothes, with a smile across my face. She took my hand in hers, guiding me to the pool outside. I flicked off the outdoor light; and as the light faded, our bodies slowly slipped beneath the surface and out of sight.


End file.
